Pais e Filhos
by Lara Stephani
Summary: Era para ser apenas uma noite de bebidas, farra e mulheres... Mas 16 anos depois, aparecem adolescentes dizendo ser filhas e filhos deles, e agora? FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Olá! Me inscrevi em uma fic que ainda não sei se consegui vaga, ela se chama: _A eleiçãoreeditada_ da _Amo Muito Tudo Isso_, não é uma cópia, mas me deu ideias, por isso dou meus **créditos** à ela.

Acabei tendo uma ideia louca para mais uma fic de fichas espero conseguir uma boa história, a sipnose seria o seguinte: _Depois de ressucitados por Zeus, Saori resolve pagar uma viagem para seus Cavaleiros de Ouro, o destino era Las Vegas. Havia sido uma noite incrível, muita bebida, farra e mulher... 16 anos se passaram. Uma reunião de urgência e a supresa, havia adolescentes que se diziam "filhos e filhas" daquela farra... E agora?_

Bom, é isso, agora preciso arrumar os filhos e filhas, e peço a ajuda de vocês para isso! Se terá romance? Isso depende das fichas, pretendo fazer um romance entre os adolescentes, pois os Douradinhos estarão meio velhinhos não? Além de que muitos casaram e tiveram filhos, bom, vou colocar abaixo como anda a vida de cada um deles. Todos moram no Santuário, em suas respectivas casas.

_**Mú: **__Casou-se com uma amazona, Sasha de Lebre, que está grávida do primeiro filho do casal. Sasha é doce e compreensiva._

_**Aldebaran: **__Casou-se com uma amiga de infância, Fátima, tiveram dois filhos, Alcino, de 7 anos e Jovita de2 anos. Fátima é bem brasileira, alegre e divertida, Alcino é um pentelho e Jovita um anjinho. _

_**Saga: **__Casou-se com uma amazona, Letícia de Peixe Dourado, tem um casal de gêmeos de 14 anos, Samira e Lucas. Letícia é brasileira, esquentada e de pulso firme. Samira é romântica e Lucas um pouco nerd._

_**Kanon: **__Casou-se com uma modelo, Marian, tem um filho de 15 anos, Kevin. Marian é dondoca e manda em Kanon e Kevin um rebelde que tira sarro do primo nerd._

_**Máscara da Morte: **__Continua solteiro e freqüenta boates._

_**Aiolia: **__Casou-se com Marin e não tem filhos ainda, o leonino não se sente preparado para ser pai ainda, apesar da insistênciada esposa._

_**Shaka: **__Casou-se com uma indiana, Shivani e tem uma filha de 5 anos,Suri. Shivani é recatada e simples, Suri uma mini gênia._

_**Dohko: **__Solteiro, mora em Rozan e cuida do filho de Shiryu e Shunrei que tentam arranjar uma noiva para ele._

_**Milo: **__Casado com a irmã gêmea de Marian, Marjorie, que está grávida do quinto filho do casal. Marjorie é esquentada e vive puxando a orelha do marido. Eles tem 4 meninas, Mila, de 16 anos(Marjorie estava grávida na época que ele foi para LA) que é paty, Margaret de 13 anos que é rebelde, Mirna de 10 anos que é sonhadora e gordinha e Moa de 5 anos que parece a mais adulta da casa._

_**Aiolos: **__Casou-se com uma médica, Anete e tem um filho de 1 ano, Benjamin e espera o segundo do é séria e bondosa._

_**Shura: **__Namora Shina e está a enrolando para se casar, já tem um filho, Shura Jr de 4 anos que é muito pentelho._

_**Camus: **__Casou-se com uma amazona, Aiha de Pelicano e tem 2 filhos, Camille de 6 anos e Pierre de 5 anos. Aiha é alegre e divertida, Camille é fria e séria como o pai e Pierre gentil e risonho._

_**Afrodite: **__Casou-se com uma amazona, Glenda de Urso Polar e tem dois filhos, Enri de 4 anos e Gina de 8 meses, Enri é manhoso e Gina quietinha e risonha._

Me deu certo trabalho criar toda essa família, e nem todos aparecerão com freqüência, isso vou decidir depois. Agora a ficha e mais abaixo a minha como exemplo.

**Nome:**

**Característica física:**

**Personalidade(nada confuso, aceito dupla personalidade apenas se for filha/o do Saga):**

**História(sobre a mãe, como foi criada e como soube do pai):**

**Do que gosta e não gosta:**

**Mania(se tiver):**

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Pai:**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele achará de você:**

**O que achará da família dele(quem tiver):**

**O que achará do Santuário:**

**Algo a acrescentar?**

xXxXxXx

**Nome: **Lara

**Característica física: **Ruiva natural, seus cabelos são na altura dos ombros em corte reto e de cachos grandes, sua pele é clara e possui algumas sardas no ombro e peito, seus olhos são cor de mel esverdeado, corpo do tipo violão, com o quadril e pernas mais grossas. 1, 68 de altura. Tem uma borboleta azul cobalto no ombro esquerdo, um piercing de argola no nariz e outro piercing no umbigo.

**Personalidade: **Tem a personalidade forte, é rebelde, cínica, orgulhosa e muitas vezes cruel, olhou feio leva um soco no nariz, passou a mão leva um chute no saco. É bem briguenta e cabeça quente, mas tem bom coração e é legal com os amigos.

**História: **Sua mãe se chamava Luciene e era garçonete de um restaurante em LA na época que conheceu Máscara da o emprego assim que soube da gravidez e foi procurar por MdM, mas nunca mais ouviu sobre ele, criou Lara sozinha e trabalhou muito para poder dar de tudo para ela, ambas brigavam muito pelo jeito rebelde da garota que dizia que era por não ter um pai como todos os amigos, sua mãe nunca falava da noite que passou com MdM. De tanto trabalhar, acabou adoecendo, antes de morrer acabou contando sobre o pai, pedindo que ela fosse procurá-lo.

**Do que gosta e não gosta: **gosta de motos, carros, velocidade, coisas proibidas, uma boa briga. Não gosta de que mandem nela, pessoas choronas e crianças.

**Mania(se tiver): **morder a ponta da unha quando nervosa. Além de fumar.

**Roupas que costuma usar: **roupas escuras, couro, correntes, maquiagem pesada, jeans detonado e botas de couro.

**Pai: **Máscara da Morte

**O que vai achar dele: **Vai odiá-lo, por vários motivos, por culpá-lo da morte da mãe, por tentar mandar nela, por viver freqüentando boates e saindo com várias mulheres.

**O que ele achará de você: **Também irá odiá-la de primeira, mas depois vai começar a se preocupar com ela, por ser tão parecido com ele.

**O que achará do Santuário: **Monótono, lugar sem graça nenhuma.

Espero fichas criativas e diferentes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Olá meninos e meninas, devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz e impressionada com a quantidade de fichas ótimas, para arrumar um pouco a confusão, resolvi colocar aqui os primeiros escolhidos:

**MÚ: **Hilary-_Krika Haruno_

**ALDEBARAN: **Michael- _Suellen San_

**SAGA: **Ksenya Aleksandra- _Rajani Devi Lakshmi_

**KANON: **Lunelle- _Lune Kuruta_(Já imagino ela e a Marian se pegando)

**MDM: **Lara- Minha personagem

**AIOLIA: **Haruhi- _Shina com_

**SHAKA: **Gwinnever- _Angel Pink_

**DOHKO: **Jin Li- _Ikarus-Sama_(Gostei do jeito que adaptou a história dela como o fato do Dohko ser solteiro, posso usar isso como motivo para ele não se casar, ainda ama a mãe dele)

**MILO: **Marick- _Scorpion Math_

**AIOLOS: **Maeve- _Hiina chan_

**SHURA: **AnneSophie- _Tenie F Shiro_

**CAMUS: **Sophie- _XxLininhaxX_

**AFRODITE: **Pallas-_Pure-Petit Cat_

Espero que todos não se importem se eu mudar algumas coisas na ficha, irei tentar deixar o mais próximo possível, mas precisarei mudar algumas coisas para encaixar.

Ainda irei postar fichas quando precisar de opinião ou outras coisas, por isso, não sumam!

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Já haviam se passado 16 anos desde a última guerra santa, todos viviam suas vidas, mesmo que ainda fossem cavaleiros de ouro e morassem no Santuário, viviam como pessoas comuns, muitos se casaram e tiveram filhos.

O dia começava normal, como em toda família normal. As mães acordam seus filhos e os fazem tomar da manhã enquanto os maridos se preparavam para ir treinar no coliseu.

SASHA: Mú, o café está pronto.- Diz acabando de colocar o prato com ovos.

MÚ: Obrigado querida. Bom dia filho.- Diz beijando a barriga da esposa.

SASHA: Ai...- Diz sentindo um chute.

Foi o sinal para que o ariano se desesperasse.

MÚ: AI MEU ZEUS!!! VAI NASCER!!!- Diz correndo para o quarto.

SASHA: Espera Mú! Não é nada...- O marido parecia não escutá-la, passando correndo por ela com a mala do bebê e se teleportando em seguida.

Na casa de Touro...

FÁTIMA: Já falei pra trocar o pijama!- Dizia para Alcino que corria pela casa com um carrinho em mãos enquanto preparava o café com Jovita no colo.

ALDEBARAN: Bom dia amor.- Diz dando um beijo na esposa.

FÁTIMA: Dê um jeito no Al.- Diz cansada.

ALDEBARA: Vem cá meu filho!- Diz pegando o garoto pela cintura e o girando no ar, o garoto girava.- Vamos colocar o uniforme!- Diz o levando para o quarto.

Na casa de gêmeos, a família era grande, Letícia preparava o café enquanto Saga tomava o café lendo o jornal, ao seu lado Samira lia um livro de romance e Lucas um livro de ciência.

LETÌCIA: Kevin! Vai se atrasar para a escola!- Diz gritando no corredor.

KEVIN: To indo!- Diz do quarto.

LETÍCIA: Fale para seu irmão dar um jeito nele! Nem sou a mãe dele!- Diz brava.

SAGA: Acha que já não falei?- Diz virando a página, os filhos fazem o mesmo.- Fale com Marian.

LETÍCIA: Vou fingir que não ouvi o que disse.- Diz fazendo uma careta, não se dava com a cunhada.

KEVIN: Bom dia família!- Diz entrando na sala com os cabelos espetados, passando por Lucas, dá um tapa na cabeça dele e finge que não fez nada, o garoto olha feio para o primo e arruma os óculos sobre o nariz.

SAMIRA: Idiota.- Diz para o primo.

No quarto do casal Kanon e Marian, Kanon dormia enquanto a esposa se arrumava em frente ao espelho, passava os seus inúmeros cremes e penteava os cabelos loiros e longos.

MARIAN: Querido, preciso de mais roupas...- Diz abrindo o guarda roupas.

KANON: Mais?- Resmunga da cama.

MARIAN: Mas Kanon... Quer que sua mulher ande por aí toda mulambenta?- Diz sentando ao lado do marido fazendo a cara mais doce do mundo.

KANON: Tudo bem... mas não vá estourar o cartão novamente!- Diz afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

MARIAN: Obrigada amor!- Diz beijando o marido e indo pegar o cartão na carteira do mesmo.

Em câncer, MdM acorda e se espreguiça, ao seu lado uma bela morena nua.

CARMEN: Que horas são?- Pergunta abrindo apenas um dos olhos.

MDM: Hora de eu ir treinar e você ir embora.- Diz colocando suas roupas.

CARMEN: Não posso ficar mais um pouco?- Diz fazendo manha na cama.

MDM: Estou atrasado.- Diz olhando para a mulher que parecia não querer se levantar.- Já disse pra ir embora!- Diz irritado, segurando a mulher pelos pulsos e a puxando pelo corredor,

CARMEN: Ai, me solta! Já entendi!- Diz se soltando e indo pegar suas roupas, estava indignada, ele parecia tão doce na noite anterior.

Em Leão, Aioria preparava o café da manhã para ele e Marin, frutas, suco de laranja, torradas, queijo branco e café, além de uma rosa vermelha em um vaso delicado. Ele abre a porta do quarto devagar e coloca a bandeja em uma estante, indo acordar a esposa.

AIOLIA: Bom dia amor...- Diz beijando os ombros de Marin.

MARIN: Bom dia amor.- Diz se espreguiçando.

AIOLIA: Fiz o café da manhã!- Diz colocando a bandeja sobre a cama.

MARIN: Ai que amor... Não precisava. Poderia me acordar que eu faria o café.

AIOLIA: Não gosta do meu café da manhã?- Pergunta um pouco triste.

MARIN: Não é isso! Adoro sua comida! É que eu apenas acho que tenho que me acostumar a acordar cedo todas as manhãs assim que tivermos filhos.- Diz. O leonino já a enrolava fazia alguns anos.

AIOLIA: Vamos comer enquanto está fresco!- Diz mudando de assunto, quando começavam a discutir sobre filhos, acabavam sempre brigando, por mais que quisesse, não se sentia preparado.

Em virgem...

SURI: Pai pai! Olha o que eu encontrei!- Diz entrando na cozinha com um ovo nas mãos.

SHAKA: Um ovo?- Pergunta tomando uma xícara de chá, sem dar muita atenção à menina.

SHIVANI: Shaka!- Repreende a esposa.

SURI: Não é um ovo qualquer pai! Olha direito!- Diz mostrando o ovo, realmente era diferente, mais longo que um ovo normal.

SHAKA: Onde pegou isso? Não roubou de nenhum ninho não é? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não brincar com ninhos de pássaros?

SURI: Não pai! Eu achei perto de Escorpião!

SHAKA: Vá devolver esse ovo antes que a mãe dele sinta falta.

SURI: Ta bom...- Diz triste, na verdade a garota foi para seu quarto e colocou o ovo dentro de uma caixa de sapato cheio de papel picado, assim que o pai fosse treinar, iria construir algo para chocar o ovo.

A casa de Libra estava vazia, pois Dohko vivia mais em Rozan que no Santuário, ainda mais agora que a filha de Shiryu e Shunrei havia nascido.

SHUNREI: Ai Shiryu, acredita que Dohko recusou se encontrar com Ling Mi?- Diz enquanto misturava a panela de misoshiru(sopa de soja).

SHIRYU: Já é a quinta noiva que ele recusa.

SHUNREI: Não que queria me livrar dele, eu gosto dele aqui em casa.- Diz vendo o chinês observando a pequena Xian dormindo no berço.- Mas quero que ele seja feliz.

SHIRYU: Também quero isso... Irei falar com ele durante os treinos.- Diz ajudando a esposa a arrumar a mesa.

Em escorpião...

MILO: Bom dia família que me ama!- Diz sentando na mesa.

Mila se olhava no espelho, Margaret escutava seu i-pod, Mirna suspirava lendo um dos livros que Samira havia emprestado.

MOA: Bom dia Milo.- A caçula era a única que responde.

MILO: Não me chame de Milo, sou seu pai!- Diz se aproximando e bagunçando os cabelos da filha.

MOA: Então comece a agir como um.- Diz enquanto pegava uma torrada. –Mãe! Posso tomar café?

MARJORIE: Quando fizer 15 anos.- Diz enquanto lavava algumas louças, estava no quinto mês de gravidez, era o primeiro menino da família.

MILA: Pai, quero dinheiro para comprar mais maquiagem.- Diz colocando o espelho na mesa.

MILO: Eu já não dei dinheiro para isso meu amor?

MILA: Deu, mas é que a sua querida filhinha estragou meu lápis de olho!- Diz olhando feio para Margaret que sorri de lado.

MARGARET: Fresca.- Diz baixinho.

MILA: O que disse sua horrorosa!

MARGARET: Que eu saiba, os meninos da escola disseram que sou mais bonita que você!

MILA: Mentira!

MARGARET: Pergunte para qualquer um!

MILA: Você é que está inventando! Morre de inveja de mim!

MARGARET: Inveja? Se enxerga sua G.O.R.D.A!!!- Provoca, Mila era magra até demais, vivia em regimes, Margaret sabia o quanto a irmã se irritava quando a chamava de gorda.

MILA: Aaaaaaarghhhhh!!! Retire o que disse!- Diz batendo as mãos na mesa e se levantando.

MARGARET: Nunca! Sua gorda! Gorda gorda gorda gorda!!!!- Diz se levantando.

MILA: Te odeio!- Diz jogando um copo de suco na irmã que desvia e acaba acertando Mirna.

MIRNA: Ai! Manhêeee!- Diz chorosa.

MILA: Retire o que disse sua ridícula!!!!- Diz tentando pegar Margaret que ria e corria em volta da mesa.

MARJORIE: Parem as duas!- Diz tentando segurar Mila, enquanto Mirna puxava a barra do seu avental.

Indiferente à guerra na cozinha, Milo lia o jornal, Moa olha para as irmãs e para o pai.

MOA: PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!!!!- Grita subindo na cadeira e batendo as mãos na mesa. Todas param e olham assustados para a pequena de apenas 5 anos.- Tó Mila, pode ficar com minha mesada, Margaret peça desculpas, foi você quem estragou o lápis dela, Mirna, não precisa chorar, é só suco.- Diz estendendo um lenço para Mirna e o dinheiro para Mila.

MILO: ... Puxa...- Diz assustado.

MOA: É por isso que ninguém te respeita!- Diz voltando a comer e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Em Sagitário, Aiolos dava comida para Benjamin enquanto Anete lia o jornal, ela pretendia trabalhar até quase o final da gravidez.

AIOLOS: Quando estará de volta querida?

ANETE: Não sei, hoje tenho uma reunião chata.- Diz massageando as têmporas.

AIOLOS: Tudo bem?- Pergunta preocupado.

ANETE: Não se preocupe não é nada.- Diz sorrindo para o marido.- Está gostoso a comidinha meu lindo?- Diz para o pequeno Ben, que sorri com a boca suja.

AIOLOS: Não faça muito esforço meu bem.- Diz dando um beijo na testa da esposa enquanto ia lavar a louça.

Em Capricórnio.

SHURA JR: Bam bam bam!!!- Diz fingindo dar tiros com os dedos.

SHURA: Ooooohhhhh... Me atingiu em cheio...Urgh! E agora?- Diz se retorcendo.

SHINA: Agora você vai secar a louça!- Diz jogando a toalha no namorado.- E você mocinho, vai trocar de roupa, quantas vezes já disse para não brincar de pijama?- Diz dando tapinhas no filho, em seguida vai se trocar no quarto.

SHURA: Que mulher mandona hein?- Diz para o filho que concorda.- Sorte que ainda não somos casados...- Diz.

SHINA: Disse algo?- Grita do quarto.

SHURA: Disse que já estou indo secar a louça!

Aiha limpava o leite que Pierre havia derramado, Camille comia cereais e Camus tomava uma xícara de café enquanto via o noticiário pela TV.

CAMILLE: terminei de comer.- Diz levando a tigela para a pia.

AIHA: Ótimo, vá se trocar querida.  
CAMILLE: Já estou trocada.

AIHA: Oh! É mesmo, então vá pegar sua bolsa, hoje é o tio Aldebaran que vai levar vocês para a escola.

CAMILLE: Sim mamãe.- Diz sem muita expressão indo para o quarto.

AIHA: Ela está cada vez mais parecida com você!- Diz para o marido.

CAMUS: Você acha?- Diz.

AIHA: Depois da cara que fez agora, tenho certeza!- Diz .

PIERRE: Mamãe, posso ir na casa da Suri? Ela disse que ia me mostrar algo muito legal!

AIHA: Claro meu amor.

Em Peixes.

GLENDA: Bom dia amor.- Diz dando um beijo no marido.

AFRODITE: Onde está Enri?

GLENDA: Disse que ia te buscar no quarto.

ENRI: Paaaaaaaiiiii!- Diz se agarrando em suas pernas.

AFRODITE: Bom dia meu filho!- Diz levantando o garoto e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

GLENDA: Shurinha disse que viria brincar com você Enri.

ENRI: Ah não! Eu quero ir treinar com papai!- Diz se agarrando ao pai novamente.

AFRODITE: Adoraria que fosse junto, mas é bom brincar com crianças da sua Pierre também!

ENRI: Mas eles só querem brincar de coisas perigosas!

AFRODITE: Coisas perigosas?- Se preocupa.

GLENDA: Ele quis dizer brincadeira de menino.- Se referindo à subir em árvores e brincar de pique-esconde.

Voltando a Touro, Sasha chega ofegante até a segunda casa e é prontamente recebido por Aldebaran que saia com o filho para pegar a van, ele a leva para dentro.

FÁTIMA: Sasha! O que aconteceu? Não deveria subir as escadas com esse barrigão!- Diz ajudando a amazona a se sentar.

SASHA: É que eu queria saber se Mú passou por aqui.

ALDEBARAN: O Mú? Ele não está em casa?

SASHA: É que ele se teleportou de repente.

Nesse momento Mú aparece no meio da sala com a mala do bebê em mãos e cara de assustado.

MÚ: Sasha! Aqui está você! Quando me teleportei para o hospital percebi que tinha te esquecido, mas quando voltei para casa, você não estava! Fiquei tão preocupado, vamos!

SASHA: Espera! Já disse que não tenho nada! Foi só um chute!- Diz tentando acalmar o marido.

MÚ: Um chute? Ainda bem! Está tudo bem filhinho?- Diz se agarrando à barriga da esposa.

FÁTIMA: Não precisa ficar nervoso Mú, quando chegar a hora logo irá saber.

ALDEBARAN: Eu já passei por isso duas vezes!

FÁTIMA: Ainda bem que você é mais tranqüilo.- Todos riem.

ALCINO: Paiê! Não vamos para escola?- Pergunta da porta.

ALDEBARAN: É mesmo! Tchau de novo amor.- Diz dando um selinho na esposa e correndo com o filho nos braços.

Na última casa, Saori, grávida do primeiro filho com Seiya, recebe um telefonema.

SAORI: Você tem certeza disso? Sim sim, me lembro dessa viagem, eu mesma paguei. Ai meu Zeus... Tragam todos! Irei pagar a passagem! Até mais Hyoga.- Diz desligando o telefone.

SEIYA: O que houve? Não me diga que está passando mal?- Pergunta preocupado se aproximando da esposa.

SAORI: Preciso fazer uma reunião urgente com os Cavaleiros de Ouro...

SEIYA: Não me diga que é uma nova guerra?

SAORI: Se fosse isso... É pior...

SEIYA: O que seria pior que uma guerra santa?

SAORI: Lembra daquela viagem que eles fizeram para Las Vegas à 16 anos atrás?

SEIYA: Claro que me lembro, eles voltaram tão descansados, parece que se divertiram muito por lá!

SAORI: Pois é, se divertiram até demais...

SEIYA: O que quer dizer com isso?- Pergunta curioso.

SAORI: Hyoga acaba de me dizer que aqueles estranhos cosmos que senti à alguns dias são dos filhos que eles tiveram à 16 anos atrás... E o pior, nenhum deles sabem desses filhos.

SEIYA: Estão perdidos...- Diz se lembrando que algumas esposas são muito bravas.

SAORI: Por isso preciso que todos se reúnam amanhã, pedi para que trouxessem as crianças. Irei chamar todos pelo meu cosmo, não quero perder 12 Cavaleiros de uma vez, depois eles resolvem isso com as esposas.- Diz suspirando.

_Continua..._

Não pretendia escrever muito sobre a família deles, mas acabei imaginando como era o dia a dia de cada um, e tinha na cabeça a cena da família do Milo, não que as meninas se odeiem, mas sempre há brigas daquele jeito em uma família com muitas meninas e sendo elas diferentes uma das outras.

No próximo capítulo, a tão esperada reunião, vamos ver se alguns perdem a cabeça...

Ah sim, antes que me esqueça, algumas coisas que preciso.

**Apelidos:**

**Terá mais afinidade com algum e porque(contando as outras crianças e adultos)?**

**Não irá se simpatizar com algum(opcional)?**

Claro que é de primeira vista, podem mudar as afinidades depois e sobre pares românticos, fora **Jin Li e Gwinnever**, já que o Ikarus Sama pediu para se apaixonar pela personagem da Angel Pink.

Irei perguntar apenas para os _**personagens**_ _**masculinos**_, se tiverem interesse em algum das meninas, me mande resposta, isso inclui Mila, Margaret e Samira que têem idade parecida. Talvez eu abra a ficha novamente ou crie pares para as que ficarem sem par.

Para os meninos, essa ficha:

**Par:**

**O que vai achar dela:**

**O que ela vai achar de você:**

**Porque se apaixonou por ela:**

Agora a aparência das meninas:

**Samira: **Cabelos azuis na altura do ombro todo repicado, olhos verdes como a mãe, 1,68 de altura magra.

**Mila:** Cabelos loiros como os da mãe, liso e abaixo da cintura, olhos azuis, 1,73, magra.

**Margaret: **Cabelos azuis, lisos no meio das costas, olhos azuis, 1,70 de altura, magra.

Mais uma ficha entrou para a fic, eu vi depois que já tinha fechado, mas gostei da ficha e resolvi fazê-la como a filha do Shion, bem vinda _**teteka-chan.**_

Abaixo a ficha da minha personagem:

**Apelidos: **Não tem apelidos

**Terá mais afinidade com algum? **Rebeldes por rebeldes, logo de cara irá se identificar com Jin Li, apesar de não achar legal o uso de drogas e Margaret, Haruhi e Hilary por seres amigáveis e Marick por terem os mesmos gostos.

**Não irá se simpatizar com algum?** Só que alguém quiser comprar briga com ela. Isso vai depender das fichas que receber.

Ela terá tretas com a Mila por ser paty, vai se juntar à Margaret para atazanar a irmã, no começo não vai aturar as crianças menores. Terá brigas com Kevin também, pois o acha um mauricinho metido à rebelde.

Beijos à todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

**_AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES, QUEM ESTIVER PARTICIPANDO E NÃO MANDAR REIVEWS COM AS RESPOSTAS QUE PEDI, TERÁ AS PARTICIPAÇÕES DIMINUIDAS, OU SE AINDA ASSIM NÃO RESPONDEREM, SERÃO CORTADAS DA FIC! SE FOREM FICAR UM TEMPO FORA, NÃO DEREM PARA LER, OU TIVEREM ALGUM PROBLEMA, POR FAVOR AVISEM! TEM PESSOAS QUE AINDA NÃO ME RESPONDERAM, DAREI UM TEMPO, NÃO SE PREOCUPEM!!_**

No dia seguinte, Saori chama seus Cavaleiros para uma reunião, tomando cuidado para que as esposas não saibam, estavam todos reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre.

SAORI: Muito bem, chamei vocês porque tenho um comunicado importante a fazer e diz respeito à vocês.- Diz sentando em seu trono com a ajuda de Shion, que ainda era o Grande Mestre.

CAMUS: O quer seria esse comunicado importante? Porque nossas esposas não podem saber?

SAGA: Concordo com Camus, Letícia estranhou o fato de ter que sair apressado.

AFRODITE: Glenda também estranhou, ainda mais por morarmos na última casa, ela deve ter visto todos passarem por aqui.

MILO: Não diga que apareceram antigas namoradas atrás de nós com filhos?- Brinca Milo. Saori não responde, fazendo todos os presentes ficarem assustados.

SHURA: Por favor não diga que o Milo está com a razão!

SAORI: Não foram ex namoradas que apareceram.- Todos suspiram aliviados por um minuto.- São seus filhos que vieram atrás de vocês.

SHAKA: Não me lembro de ter tido nenhuma relação ao ponto de ter um filho.

MÚ: Nem eu...

DOHKO: A não ser que...- Diz baixinho se lembrando de algo.

ALDEBARAN: O que foi Dohko?- Pergunta.

SAORI: Talvez se lembrem da viagem que fizeram à Lãs Vegas.

KANON: Quem esqueceria? Muita farra, bebidas e ...Mulheres... Não me diga que...

SAORI: Pelo que vejo, se lembram daquela noite.

DOHKO: Cho Li...- Diz lembrando de seu primeiro e único amor, a garota que por vários desencontros não conseguiu encontrá-la.

JIN LI: Como ousa falar o nome da minha mãe com essa boca imunda!- Um garoto entra chutando a porta, vestindo roupas pretas e uma jaqueta de couro, tinha os cabelos raspados e olhos puxados, um típico chinês.

SAORI: Não falei para esperar chamar vocês?- Diz Saori.

JIN LI: Cale a boca! Você não manda em mim!- Diz se aproximando da garota.

SHION: Não se atreva à isso garoto...- Jin Li ainda o encara, mas acaba se afastando.

SAORI: Bem, já que Jin Li entrou, todos podem vir.- Diz fazendo um movimento com as mãos, 12 adolescentes entram e observam os Cavaleiros com curiosidade.

SAORI: Esse é seu filho Dohko. – Quem eu for chamando dê um passo à frente, direi que é o pai. Primeiro, Hilary. Seu pai é o Mú.

Era muito parecida com o pai, tinha os cabelos lilases e longos e duas pintas no lugar de sobrancelhas, marca dos lemurianos, seus olhos eram pretos.

MÚ: Eu tenho uma filha desse tamanho?- Diz um pouco emocionado. Hilary se aproxima um tanto tímida e sorri.

SAORI: Michael, seu pai é o Aldebaran.

Michael era alto e moreno claro, seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, seus olhos ta,bem negros. Aldebaran mesmo assustado sorri ao ver o garoto, mas recebe um olhar de ódio em resposta.

SAORI: Ksenya, seu pai é Saga.

A garota lança um olhar frio ao pai, mas fica meio confusa ao ver Kanon, qual seria seu pai. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos escuros e longos presos no topo da cabeça e cheio de trancinhas, a franja rebelde caia sobre os olhos felinos e verdes.

SAORI: Lunelle, seu pai é o Kanon, irmão gêmeo de Saga.

LUNELLE: Legal, tenho pai gêmeo!- A garota sorri, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, olhos azuis e expressivos e um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

SAORI: Lara, seu pai é o Máscara da Morte.

O Cavaleiro de câncer olha com desdém e recebe um olhar igualmente frio, a garota tinha os cabelos ruivos e cacheados na altura dos ombros e olhos cor de mel esverdeados.

SAORI: Haruhi, seu pai é o Aiolia.

Era um garoto baixo, se comparar com os outros, cabelos castanhos com uma franja que caia sobre o olho esquerdo, seus olhos eram pretos e levemente puxados, tinha um piercing no queixo.

SAORI: Gwinnever, seu pai é o Shaka.

O virginiano quase teve um treco ao ver a garota em roupas curtas e bem coladas, sua pele era levemente morena, seus cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de âmbar.

SAORI: Marick, seu pai é o Milo.

Por um momento seus olhos brilharam por ver que tinha um FILHO, mas logo começa a imaginar sua esposa o fatiando em pequenos pedaços. O rapaz tinha a pele morena, cabelos negros e empinados para trás e olhos negros.

SAORI: Maeve, seu pai é o Aiolos.

O Cavaleiro de sagitário estava confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, uma filha a mais não seria problema, Anete o compreenderia. A garota tinha os cabelos cor de mel liso e um pouco abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos eram dourados, era baixa e magra.

SAORI: AnneSophie, seu pai é o Shura.

A garota tinha os olhos verde escuros e os cabelos castanho escuros muito cheio e liso com o corte na altura do queixo, a franja era na altura da sobrancelha.

SAORI: Sophie, seu pai é o Camus.

Era uma jovem baixinha, a menor de todas, seus cabelo era prateado, liso na raiz e cacheado nas pontas, seus olhos eram azuis como o pai e tinha um certo brilho de tristeza, sua pele era bem branca, dando à ela uma aparência frágil e delicada.

SAORI: Pallas, seu pai é o Afrodite.

A garota era alta e magra, seus olhos azuis claros e levemente puxados estavam escondidos atrás de óculos fundo de garrafa, seus cabelos longos e loiros estava, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

SAORI: Acho que já apresentei todos, hoje eles irão dormir no hotel, mas a partir de amanhã, irão ficar na casa de vocês para que possam conversar melhor, por isso darei o dia de hoje para conversarem com suas esposas. Reunião encerrada.

GAROTA: Ainda não!- Diz uma garota parada à porta.- Meu pai está ali!- Diz apontando para Shion.

SHION: Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira? Eu nem fui à Vegas!

GAROTA: E quem disse que minha mãe te conheceu em Vegas?

SAORI: O seu nome...

GAROTA: Cassandra! Eu sou de Los Angeles.- Shion então se lembra da viagem de negócios e que conheceu uma jovem no bar do hotel onde estava hospedado.

Nesse momento outro barulho e um pastor alemão entra correndo pela porta, indo para cima de Shion que cai com o cachorro o lambendo o rosto.

SHION: Alguém tire esse cachorro de cima de mim!!!!- Diz aos berros.

CASSANDRA: Mel!- Assovia, fazendo o cachorro, ou melhor, cachorra vir até ela, sentando ao seu lado.

SAORI: Bom, acho que agora sim a reunião está encerrada!

Os adolescentes foram levados para o hotel, menos Cassandra que havia aparecido em cima da hora, esta iria dormir no décimo terceiro templo em um quarto arrumado por Saori. Os Cavaleiros foram para suas casas, pois tinham muito o que conversar. A maioria foi, afinal foi algo que aconteceu antes de se casarem... Quem não gostou nada foi Marian, Marjorie e Marin, que namoravam na época.

KANON: Marianzinha, deixa eu explicar...- Implorava ele na porta do quarto, a esposa havia se trancado do lado de dentro.

MARIAN: Eu te odeio!!! Você disse que me amava!!!- Diz em lágrimas.

KANON: Mas eu te amo... Você é minha vida... Abre a porta vai...

Na cozinha, Letícia preparava a comida, Saga, Samira, Lucas e Kevin observavam a cena do corredor.

SAMIRA: Então quer dizer que ganhei uma irmã e uma prima?- Diz contente.

KEVIN: Você é uma besta em ficar feliz, vai perder toda a atenção de filha única!

LUCAS: Devia ficar contente Kev.

KEVIN: Cala a boca seu nerd!- Diz empurrando o primo e indo para o quarto.

SAGA: Pare de fazer drama Kanon, você é quem estava errado!

MARIAN: Nunca irei aceitar aquela menina... – Diz nervosa para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso na casa de escorpião.

MARJORIE: ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA MILO DE ESCORPIÃO!!!

Milo havia fugido e se trancado no quarto, deixando Marjorie ainda mais brava, as meninas observava, a cena do corredor.

MIRNA: Puxa, eu tenho um irmão mais velho! Eu sempre quis um irmão mais velho...

MILA: Eu não quero saber dele!

MARGARET: Eu já gostei da ideia, além de um irmão, ganhei uma prima! Quem sabe assim o Kevin larga a mão de ser besta!

MOA: Para mim tanto faz.- Diz dando os ombros e indo para a sala.

Em leão, a situação não era a das melhores.

MARIN: Eu não acredito nisso Aiolia, estávamos namorando...

AIOLIA: Eu sei, não sei no que estava pensando, bebi demais e...

MARIN: Podia ter me contado!

AIOLIA: Mas é que achei que não fosse nada.

MARIN: Nada? Você me trai e não é nada?

AIOLIA: Não é isso que eu quis dizer... Eu me arrependi, me arrependi muito. Não te contei porque fiquei com medo que me deixasse. Sabe o quanto te amo.

MARIN: Eu sei... Só queria que fosse verdadeiro comigo.- Diz indo para o quarto.

AIOLIA: Vamos conversar direito...

MARIN: Amanhã Aiolia. Estou com dor de cabeça.

E amanhece no Santuário, com malas e outras coisas nas mãos, os 13 adolescentes aparecem nas escadarias onde seus pais e suas famílias os aguardavam. A primeira a ficar foi Hilary, Mú e Sasha a esperavam.

SASHA: Seja bem vinda!- Sorri indo abraçar a garota.

HILARY: Obrigada.

MÚ: Eu levo suas malas.- Diz pegando as coisas da garota.

SASHA: Venha, vou lhe mostrar o quarto, podemos ir comprar outros móveis depois.

HILARY: É um menino?

SASHA: Ainda não sabemos, preferimos descobrir apenas quando nascer.- Diz a levando até o quarto.- Depois mudaremos as coisas de lugar, é que tínhamos reservado esse quarto para o bebê, mas o outro é pequeno.

HILARY: Não precisavam se preocupar com isso...

SASHA: Irei deixá-los um pouco à sós.- Diz indo para a sala.

Fez se o silêncio. Hilary sorri e senta na cama.

HILARY: Ela parece uma boa pessoa...

MÚ: Hum?

HILARY: A Sasha... Fico feliz por você.

MÚ: Deve estar com raiva de mim.

HILARY: Não tenho raiva de você. Mamãe disse que nunca contou à você.

MÚ: Ela devia ter dito!

HILARY: Porque? Iria atrás dela?

MÚ: Claro!

HILARY: Mas se tivesse ido atrás da mamãe, não iria se casar com Sasha, ela ama muito você.

MÚ: Também a amo.

HILARY: Eu vou me trocar.

MÚ: Ah claro, fique à vontade.- Diz saindo do quarto.

Hilary vê a porta se fechando e senta na cama, se sentia estranha, queria tanto conhecer seu pai e havia o conhecido, mas não conseguia vê-lo como seu pai ainda.

Michael foi o segundo a chegar em sua nova casa, em Touro, Aldebaran o esperava ao lado de Fátima, Alcino o olhava com estranheza agarrado à perna do pai e Jovita estava no colo da mãe.

FÁTIMA: Seja bem vindo.-O rapaz nada diz, passando reto por ela, sem antes lançar um olhar frio.

ALDEBARAN: Eu falo com ele.- Diz colocando a mão no ombro da esposa.

Aldebaran o leva até o novo quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

ALDEBARAN: Se tem que odiar alguém, odeie a mim, não desconte na minha família!

MICHAEL: Por que não procurou minha mãe? Por sua causa ela morreu!

ALDEBARAN: Eu não sabia!

MICHAEL: É fácil dar uma desculpa, só porque minha mãe era camareira acha que era esse tipo de mulher? Minha mãe era simples mas digna!

ALDEBARAN: Eu não duvido disso. Não estou dando desculpas ou a culpando, eu simplesmente não podia criar laços naquela época. Havia bebido demais e na manhã seguinte não a encontrei, fui embora sem saber nada dela. Mas se soubesse, teria ido atrás! Onde ela está?

MICHAEL: Tarde demais, ela morreu à alguns anos, éramos pobres demais para pagar a cirurgia que ela precisava. Foi meu pai adotivo quem me contou tudo e me incentivou a vir. Vejo que está bem de vida...- Diz observando a casa.

ALDEBARAN: Peço desculpas se sofreu por minha causa, se pudesse fazer algo...

MICHAEL: Não tem nada que possa fazer, nem sei se fiz bem em vir...

ALDEBARAN: Fique, quero te conhecer melhor, vamos conversar, tentar nos acertar.

MICHAEL: Tudo bem, ficarei uns dias.

ALDEBARAN: Descanse um pouco, qualquer coisa estarei na sala...- Diz querendo abraçar o garoto, mas desiste, saindo do quarto em seguida.

MICHAEL: Se ele estivesse com mamãe, com certeza ela estaria viva.- dando um grande suspiro, ele senta na beirada da cama.

Em Gêmeos, ficaram duas, Ksenya e Lunelle, Letícia sorri ao ver as duas garotas, Lucas e Samira estavam ao lado da mãe, Saga estava sério, Kanon queria sorrir, mas ainda estava brigado com Marian que estava visivelmente emburrada e por último Kevin, olhava feio para as duas.

KSENYA: Quem é aquele mala?- Diz se referindo à Kevin.

LUNELLE: Parece que infelizmente é meu irmão... Sorte sua os seus parecem tão bonzinhos...

LETÍCIA: Olá meninas, eu sou a Letícia, e esses são Lucas e Samira, acho que você deve ser a Ksenya.- Diz dando um beijo na garota.- E você Lunelle.- Diz dando um beijo.

LUNELLE: Eu sempre quis ter uma tia!- Diz dando um abraço em Letícia.

SAGA: Sejam bem vindas.

KANON: Digo o mesmo! Bem vin...Ai!- Marian dá um beliscão no marido.

LETÌCIA: Diga algo para sua enteada Mari.

MARIAN: O que quer que eu diga? Bem vinda?- Diz com exagero, mostrando-se muito irritada.

LETÍCIA: Não liguem para ela. Venham, vou mostrar o quarto para vocês, espero que não se importem de ficarem no mesmo quarto, é que a família é grande.

LUNELLE: De jeito nenhum! Eu não gosto de dormir sozinha.- Sorri para Ksenya.

KSENYA: Também não me importo, priminha.- Diz, dando um tom irônico ao priminha.

LETÌCIA: Fiquem à vontade, troquem de roupa, arrumem suas coisas. Eu sei que têm muito à conversar com Saga e Kanon, qualquer coisa eles estão na sala.- Diz fechando a porta.

KSENYA: Adorei sua "mãe".- Diz se referindo à Marian.

LUNELLE: Ela não parece tão ruim assim.- Diz, mas no fundo dizia "Quem aquela perua pensa que é? Beliscando o MEU pai!!!". Nessa hora alguém bate a porta.

KSENYA: Entra!

SAGA: Com licença, estão bem acomodadas? Achei melhor vir buscar a Ksenya para um passeio, para podermos conversar melhor.

KSENYA: Claro.

SAGA: Entra logo Kanon!- Diz empurrando o irmão e saindo com a filha.

KANON: Bem...- Kanon não sabia por onde começar.

LUNELLE: Que tal sobre como conheceu minha mãe.

KANON: Não sei até onde ela falou sobre mim.

LUNELLE: Em uma festa em Las Vegas.

KANON: Foi isso mesmo. Ela era, bem...Bonita e atraente e estava no hotel para promover um filme, digamos...Adulto.

LUNELLE: Não precisa ficar com medo de dizer, eu sei com o que minha mãe trabalha. Sua atual mulher parece não gostar muito de mim...

KANON: Não é isso! Ela apenas está confusa e brava pelo fato de que estávamos namorando e ela estava grávida na época que fui para Vegas. Dê um tempo à ela.- Diz colocando a mão no ombro da filha.

LUNELLE: Darei sim...- Diz com um sorriso meigo, encostando o rosto na mão do pai.

Enquanto isso, Saga e Ksenya andavam pela trilha atrás da casa de gêmeos.

SAGA: Sei que está na moda, mas não acha que essa saia é muito curta?- Diz vendo o modo que a garota se vestia: uma camiseta rega justa ao corpo, saia de couro preta, curta e justa, botas em estilo militar e algumas corrente penduradas na saia.

KSENYA: Não acho não.

SAGA: Não sei como sua mãe te criou, mas não acho esse tipo de roupa apropriado para uma garota da sua idade.

KSENYA: Você não tem direito de falar mal da minha mãe!

SAGA: Não queria falar mal dela, apenas quero parecer um bom pai.

Ksenya ia responder algo, mas desiste, não queria discutir. Afinal finalmente rinha o pai verdadeiro diante de si e queria aproveitar um pouco, ele lembrava um pouco Franz, seu pai adotivo.

_Continua..._

Agradeço todos que me mandaram fichas respondendo as coisas que pedi, com certeza irei perguntar mais coisas durante a fic.

Não mostrei como todas as esposas reagiram, apenas os que dariam confusão. Não pretendo fazer a Marian e a Mila como pessoas ruins, são apenas do tipo dondocas, mimadas e birrentas, mas no fundo são pessoas boas.

Acho que vou precisar de ajuda para criar namorado para as que ficaram sem... Alguém se habilita a me ajudar? Estou pensando em criar aprendizes à Cavaleiros de Ouro, quem estiver disposto a me ajudar, mande uma MP que direi o que pretendo e dando o nome do futuro par.

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

_**Primeiramente vim agradecer a colaboração de todos, e desculpar por assustar a todos com o aviso do capítulo anterior. **_

Lara estava em frente à casa de Câncer, não havia ninguém esperando por ela, já esperava por isso, assim que os outros sobem as escadas, ela entra na casa e joga a mochila em um canto qualquer e abre a geladeira pegando uma lata de cerveja, sentando na mesa da cozinha abre a lata e acende um cigarro.

MdM: Não tem idade para beber nem fumar.

LARA: Não está em posição para me dar ordens.

MdM: Eu sou seu pai.

LARA: Agora é meu pai? Quando abandonou minha mãe grávida não era meu pai!

MdM: Não sabia que ela estava grávida! Foi só uma noite, ela é quem deveria tomar cuidado!

LARA: Como se a culpa fosse só da minha mãe! Ela tentou te procurar, mas nem sabia seu nome, você evaporou da vida dela como uma fumaça!

MdM: Não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo com uma piveta como você!- Diz dando as costas.

LARA: Pois terá muito tempo! Não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo...- Diz em tom provocativo indo para um dos quartos.

MdM: Garota irritante!- Diz indo para seu quarto.

LARA: Vou fazer ele pedir perdão ajoelhado.

Marin tentava sorrir para Haruhi, parecia ser um bom garoto e sabia que não tinha culpa. Aiolia ainda não havia conversado direito com Marin, passou a noite inteira em claro, estava nervoso e receoso, não estava preparado para ser pai, e ainda aparece um de 16 anos!

MARIN: Seja bem vindo!- Ela se aproxima para um abraço, mas ele se afasta, a deixando sem jeito.

AIOLIA: Haruhi, eu...

HARUHI: Não quero falar com você agora.

MARIN: Eu mostro o quarto.- Diz o levando para dentro da casa.

Haruhi entra no quarto e observa o local, colocando sua mala em um canto.

MARIN: Olha, eu sei que deve estar com medo...

HARUHI: Não tenho medo.

MARIN: Só queria dizer que se precisar de algo...

HARUHI: Não quero nada.

MARIN: Fique à vontade então...

Assim que Marin sai do quarto, Haruhi vai até a mala e tira um porta retrato, na foto uma mulher muito parecida com Marin.

HARUHI: Mamãe...- Diz com a voz chorosa.

Marin lembrava muito sua falecida mãe e isso de certo modo o irritava

AIOLIA: Vou falar com ele.

MARIN: Deixa ele por enquanto, quando ele quiser falar, virá até você.- Diz indo para a cozinha preparar algo para o almoço.

Gwinnever era a próxima, Shivani a esperava ansiosa, mas ao ver as roupas da garota se assusta um pouco.

SHIVANI: Não acha as roupas dela curtas?- Diz baixinho para o marido.

SHAKA: Acho, irei ter uma conversa com ela.

SURI: Essa é minha irmã?

GWINNEVER: É isso aí baixinha, sou sua irmã. Vou te ensinar um monte de coisas legais...

SHAKA: Não vai ensinar nada para ela! Não dê ouvidos à ela Suri.

GWINNEVER: Blá blá blá... Não dê ouvidos à ela...- Diz imitando o pai.

SHAKA: Como ousa, sua abusada!

GWINNEVER: Se sou abusada é por culpa sua! Dá licença que preciso trocar de roupa, aqui é um calor!- Diz entrando na casa.- Você é a empregada?- Pergunta para Shivani.

SHIVANI: Shaka!

SHAKA: Ela é minha esposa!

GWINNEVER: Que gosto... Bom, gosto é que nem cú, cada um tem o seu_!(1)-_ Diz dando as costas.

SHAKA: Por Buda! Essa menina precisa encontrar a luz...

Depois de alguns minutos a garota sai do quarto de roupa trocada, um top tomara que caia vermelho, short jeans curtíssimo e sandálias de salto.

SHAKA: Onde pensa que vai vestida assim?

GWINNEVER: Andar por aí, vi que esse lugar ta cheio de gato!- Diz colocando os óculos de sol e deixando o pai falando sozinho.

Dohko esperava por Jin Li na casa de Libra, o rapaz mal olha na cara do pai e entra com sua mochila nas costas.

DOHKO: Filho...

JIN LI: Não me chame de filho, não sou nada seu! Eu só vim aqui para que veja no que me tornei!

SHUNREI: Dohko, eu acabei de arrumar o quarto do Jin Li...- Diz saindo do quarto com a pequena Xian nos braços.

JIN LI: Quem é você?

SHUNREI: Sou Shunrei! Filha adotiva do Dohko, e essa é Xian...

JIN LI: Não perguntei o nome desse projeto de gente!

DOHKO: Não desconte sua raiva em Shunrei ou Xian!

JIN LI: Cale a boca seu velho! Não tem o direito de dizer o que tenho ou não que fazer, abandonou minha mãe por causa dessas pessoas! Para mim não passam de meros vermes!- Dohko dá um tapa no filho.

DOHKO: Já disse para não destratá-las!

JIN LI: Humph... Minha opinião sobre elas não vai mudar... Muito menos sobre você... Seu inferno vai começar a partir de hoje!- Diz entre os dentes.- Saia da minha frente!- Diz empurrando Shunrei que quase cai, se Shiryu, que havia acabado de entrar não segurasse a esposa e a filha.

SHIRYU: Está tudo bem Shunrei?

SHUNREI: Está sim, obrigada querido.

SHIRYU: Mestre?

DOHKO: Ele precisa de tempo... A culpa dele ser assim é minha e ele veio jogar isso na minha cara... Quero que vocês voltem para Rozan, não quero que ele desconte em vocês, o ódio que ele guarda no coração o está cegando.

SHUNREI: Mas Dohko...

DOHKO: Não se preocupem comigo.

SHIRYU: Vamos Shunrei...- Diz para a esposa.- Se precisar de algo, viremos o mais rápido possível.

DOHKO: Obrigado.

Marick chega à casa de Escorpião, onde Milo e sua família o aguardavam. Tinha poucas malas e uma guitarra nas costas.

MARJORIE: Olá! Seja muito bem vindo, sou sua madrasta, Marjorie.- Sorri.

MARICK: Prazer!- Sorri de volta.

MARJORIE: Essas são suas meias irmãs, Mila, Margaret, Mirna e Moa- Diz apontando para as filhas.

MARGARET: E Aí!- Diz a rebelde.

MIRNA: Minhas amigas da escola não vão acreditar quando disser que tenho um irmão mais velho!- Diz sonhadora.

MILA: Não seja idiota! Ele é seu "meio" irmão!- Diz dando ênfase ao meio.

MARICK: Me considere seu irmão!- Diz passando a mão na cabeça de Mirna.- Você deve ser a Moa.

MOA: Isso mesmo, seja bem vindo, não ligue para Mila, ela é mimada e infantil demais.

MILA: Não quero ouvir isso de você! Tem só 5 anos!

MARJORIE: Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu novo quarto.- Diz levando o garoto para dentro da casa, Milo estava calado e segue os dois.

MILA: Mamãe quis dizer meu quarto!- Diz emburrada.- Me recuso a ter que dividir o quarto!

MARGARET: Acha que estou feliz em ter que dormir com você?

Marick observa o quarto de paredes cor de rosa e cortina florida.

MARJORIE: Desculpe pelas paredes e a cortina, é que era o quarto de uma de minhas filhas, como foi de repente, não tivemos tempo de mudar nada.

MARICK: Não tem problemas.

MARJORIE: Bom, vou deixar vocês à sós, acho que tem muito o que conversar não é Milo!- Diz indo buscar o marido que estava na porta. – Já conversamos sobre isso.- Diz dando tapinhas em suas costas.

MILO: Errr, bem... Merick não é?

MARICK: Marick.

MILO: Isso! Marick, um nome diferente.

Faz se um silêncio...

MARICK: Não vai perguntar sobre minha mãe?- Diz sentando na cama e encarando o pai.

MILO: Ah claro! Como ela está?

MARICK: Ela morreu faz alguns anos.

MILO: Sinto muito...

MARICK: Sente muito? Nem sabe o nome dela não é?- Milo não responde.- Não o culpo pela morte dela, foi uma fatalidade. Bom, queria ficar um pouco sozinho, dá licença?

MILO: Claro! Fique à vontade.- Diz saindo do quarto pensativo.

Aiolos vai buscar a filha que estava quase chegando à casa de Sagitário.

AIOLOS: Eu te ajudo.- Diz pegando suas malas.

MAEVE: Obrigada.- Diz com um sorriso.

AIOLOS: Esse é minha esposa Anete e aquele seu irmãozinho Benjamin.

ANETE: Diga oi para sua irmã meu anjo.- O bebê sorri.

MAEVE: É muito lindinho.- Diz sorrindo para o bebê. Posso pegar?

ANETE: Claro!- Diz entregando o bebê.

MAEVE: Oi Ben! Sou sua irmã mais velha!

AIOLOS: Venha, vamos entrar, acho que está cansada de subir tantas escadas.- Diz levando todos para dentro.

ANETE: Quer tomar algo querida?

MAEVE: Se não for encômodo.

ANETE: De maneira alguma, pode ser suco?

MAEVE: Claro!

AIOLOS: Bem, não sei por onde começar... Você de estar com raiva de mim, afinal, parece que todos largamos todas grávidas, mas a verdade é que nenhum de nós sabíamos.

MAEVE: Não o culpo, minha mãe não tinha raiva. Na verdade ela disse que sempre quis ter um bebê, mas não queria se prender à ninguém. Fui feliz e ela sempre me disse que você era um bom homem.- Diz, se lembrando do que sua mãe disse antes de morrer.

AIOLOS: Estou feliz que esteja aqui.- Diz abraçando a garota.

AnneSophie chegava à casa de Shura, que estava com Shina e Shura Jr na porta esperando pela garota.

SHURA JR: Bang Bang!- Diz fingindo atirar na garota, que apenas olha feio para o menino.

SHURA: Bem vinda Ann.- Diz se aproximando para um abraço.

ANNESOPHIE: Não encoste em mim! Sou AnneSophie pra você!- Diz seca.

SHINA: Não precisa ser tão seca assim menina!

ANNESOPHIE: Melhor ficar quieta porque não tenho nada contra você. Aliás, te dou um conselho, se você fosse você, deixaria esse canalha e sumiria com seu filho.

SHURA: Porque me trata assim?

ANNESOPHIE: Porque é o culpado pela morte da minha mãe! Vim aqui apenas para ver a sua cara de culpa!- Diz entrando na casa.

Normalmente não era uma garota agressiva, mas só de olhar para a cara de Shura, a raiva lhe subia e perdia o controle. Ela estava ali para fazer o pai se ajoelhar no túmulo da mãe e pedir perdão por tudo o que fez!

Sophie estava na frente da casa de Aquário, Aiha a esperava com um grande sorriso, Camus estava calado, assim como Camille e Pierre a olhava curioso.

AIHA: Adorei sua roupa!- Diz tentando quebrar o silêncio, Sophie parecia uma boneca com um vestido de babados preto, uma enorme fita na cabeça e sapatos de fivelas.

CAMUS: Me lembra alguém...

SOPHIE: A minha mãe gostava de se vestir assim também!- Diz com um sorriso.

CAMUS: Francine.

SOPHIE: Sabe o nome da minha mãe? Se lembra dela?

CAMUS: Não. Apenas o nome.

Faz se um silêncio...

AIHA: Bom, venha querida, entre. Se estiver muito frio avise, essa é a casa mais fria do Santuário.- Diz tentando quebrar o clima estranho.

SOPHIE: Está ótima para mim!

AIHA: Venha querida, vou mostrar o quarto.- Diz levando a garota até o novo quarto.

PIERRE: Mamãe... Essa é minha irmã?- Diz na porta, Camille estava ao seu lado.

AIHA: Isso mesmo! Cumprimentem sua irmã direito!

PIERRE: Ooooiiiiii.- Diz com um enorme sorriso.

CAMILLE: Olá.- Diz com um leve sorriso.

SOPHIE: Eu sempre quis ter irmãozinhos... São fofos demais!  
AIHA: Que bom! Venham, vou preparar um suco!- Sophie vai com os irmãozinhos para a cozinha.

A última era Pallas, Afrodite a esperava com um sorriso, ao seu lado, Glenda com a pequena Gina e Enri pendurado na perna do pai.

GLENDA: Seja bem vinda!

AFRODITE: Bem vinda querida.- Diz passando as mãos no rosto da filha que sorri de leve.- Não precisa ficar assustada, sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas fique à vontade.

GLENDA: Vou mostrar o quarto! Venha.-Diz levando a garota até o novo quarto.

AFRODITE: Eu levo as malas! Me ajude Enri!- Diz entregando um ursinho de pelúcia para o garoto carregar.

PALLAS: Nossa, que quarto lindo! Posso mesmo ficar aqui?

AFRODITE: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da decoração, foi tudo em cima da hora, mas conseguimos! O quarto é seu! Agora só precisamos comprar roupas novas.

PALLAS: Algum problema com as minhas?- Diz olhando para si, estava com calça jeans, camiseta branca com estampa de um peixe e all star vermelho.

AFRODITE: Nada contra, mas acho que precisa usar roupas um pouco mais femininas.- A garota nada diz.- Você é linda, precisa mostrar essa beleza à todos!

PALLAS: Estou bem assim...- Diz abaixando o rosto.

GLENDA: Deixe ela Dite, ela se veste da maneira que gosta. Bom, vou dar comida para a Gina, venha Enri.- Diz deixando pai e filha sozinhos.

AFRODITE: Você se parece com sua mãe.

PALLAS: Mamãe disse que me pareço com você, fiquei muito tempo tentando imaginar como você era. Agora que conheci, acho que não nos parecemos em nada.- Não entendia como a mãe podia achá-la parecida com alguém tão bonito.

AFRODITE: E como está sua mãe...- Pergunta receoso.

PALLAS: Está bem, se casou de novo e está feliz.

AFRODITE: Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E fico feliz em te conhecer, um pouco assustado mas feliz.- Diz abraçando a garota, os cabelos do Cavaleiro de Peixes exalava um cheiro muito bom.

Enquanto isso no Templo do Grande Mestre, Cassandra observava Melody correr pelo jardim, estava entediada sentada em um banco, ainda não havia conversado com Shion que estava conversando com Saori na biblioteca.

CASSANDRA: Que tédio...- Suspira. Ela tinha os olhos violetas como os do pai, cabelos castanhos, lisos e curtos, era baixinha e de traços muito bonitos, usava um jeans surrado, camiseta azul marinho sem estampa e tênis Nike.

SHION: Ainda não acredito que ela seja minha filha?

SAORI: Quer fazer teste de DNA?

SHION: Não é preciso, ela realmente me lembra uma mulher que conheci em Los Angeles...O nome dela era Andy... Cassandra se parece muito com ela.

SAORI: Vá falar com ela.

SHION: Não sei o que dizer.

SAORI: Sempre temos o que dizer.- Diz colocando a mão no ombro de Shion e saindo da sala.

Shion se levanta e vai até o jardim, onde a garota brincava na grama com Melody, ele se senta no banco de madeira e a observa, era como se estivesse vendo Andy. Mesmo depois de anos, ainda se lembrava dela. Como será que ela estava?

_Continua.._

Aqui termina a apresentação casa por casa, alguns ficaram curtos, outros mais longos, escrevi conforme me disseram que seriam a reação de cada um com os pais e a famílias deles, os que disseram que se dariam bem, ficou mais longo, os outros mais curtos, mas espero que tenham gostado.

(1) É algo que minha amiga sempre diz...

Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

_**Agradeço à todos que me mandaram fichas para os aprendizes, acabei não criando nenhum! Vou colocar os pares abaixo:**_

**Hilary- Michael**

**Ksenya- Marick**

**Lunelle- Lisandro(Ikarus-Sama)- Aprendiz de Sagitário**

**Lara- Daniele(em italiano "e" corresponde à masculino. Lune Kuruta)- Aprendiz de Câncer**

**Gwinnever- Jin Li**

**Maeve- Soul(Pure-Petit Cat)- Aprendiz de Áries**

**Sophie- Alessander(Rajani Devi Lakshmi)- Aprendiz de Touro**

**AnneSophie- Dominick(XxLininhaxX)- Aprendiz de Peixes**

**Pallas- Yurik(Tennie )- Aprendiz de Aquário**

**Cassandra- Haruhi**

SHION: Cassandra né?- pergunta se aproximando da garota.

CASSANDRA: Me chame de Cassie ou Cacau, é como mamãe me chamava.

SHION: E como a Andy está?

CASSANDRA: Vejo que se lembra do nome dela.- Diz segurando o pingente que pertenceu à ela.- Ela morreu.

SHION: Ah, sinto muito.

CASSANDRA: Não tem culpa. Você é o chefão por aqui?- Diz mudando de assunto, não queria chorar ali.

SHION: Ah? Chefão?

CASSANDRA: É, aquele que manda no local. Pelo que vi, você mora no local mais alto e aqui é beeeem maior que as outras casas.

SHION: Sou o Grande Mestre. E não mando neles, apenas sigo as ordens de Athena.

CASSANDRA: Por isso essa máscara estranha?

ALGUÈM: Mestre?

SHION: O que foi Soul?- Pergunta vendo o rapaz se aproximar.

Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros, era alto e magro, usava roupas de treino surradas, seus olhos eram castanhos.

SOUL: Eu vim buscá-lo para os treinos, Mestre Mú disse que hoje estava ocupado e o senhor me treinaria.- Seus olhos vão para Cassandra.

SHION: Me desculpe, esqueci completamente. Já estou indo. Depois conversamos Cassandra.- Diz indo com Soul, que olha mais uma vez para a garota que brincava com o cachorro.

SHION: É minha filha.

SOUL: Ah?

SHION: Quer saber quem é ela não? Logo todos irão saber mesmo.

SOUL: O senhor tinha uma filha?

SHION: É uma longa história, te conto durante os treinos.

CASSANDRA: Quem será aquele rapaz?- Pergunta para Melody que rolava na grama.

Gwinnever estava perdida, tinha saído com a intenção de ir até o coliseu ou a arena de treinos, mas como estava com preguiça de descer as escadas, resolveu descobrir um corta caminho, porém acabou se perdendo.

GWINNEVER: Droga de lugar! Ai!- Diz tropeçando nos pequenos pedregulhos.

Ela chega até uma colina de onde se podia ver o mar, debaixo de uma árvore vê uma silhueta masculina, era Jin Li, estava de cócoras e fumava.

JIN LI: Quem está aí?

GWINNEVER: Como sabia que estava aqui?

JIN LI: Além de barulhenta? Está cheirando à banheiro.- Diz sobre o perfume cítrico e forte que usava.

GWINNEVER: Vai à merda!- Diz mostrando o dedo do meio.

JIN LI: Gwinnever não? É filha daquele loiro careta?

GWINNEVER: Fazer oque né? Ninguém escolhe o pai, aquele cara é um porre! Pior é a família dele, aquela mulherzinha brega e ridícula! Sou muito mais a minha mãe! E aquele pirralha então! Um nojo!

JIN LI: Isso porque não viu a do meu velho. Não acredito que ele abandonou minha mãe às baratas por causa daqueles vermes...- Diz tragando o cigarro.

GWINNEVER: Me dê um trago!- Diz pegando o cigarro dos lábios dele e levando aos seus, mas acaba se engasgando.

JIN LI: Nunca fumou não é?

GWINNEVER: Mas nunca é tarde para aprender!- Diz tentando mais uma vez.

JIN LI: Gostei de você, é diferente dos outros.

GWINNEVER: Devo levar isso como um elogio?

JIN LI: Vindo de mim sim, não costumo gostar de ninguém. Tenho a impressão que os daremos muito bem...

GWINNEVER: Também sinto isso.- Diz olhando ele de maneira sedutora.

Em Gêmeos...

KSENYA: Vou dar uma volta por aí, quer vir?

LUNELLE: Preciso ligar para minha mãe e depois fazer umas coisinhas.

KSENYA: Você quem sabe, fui!- Diz saindo.

LUNELLE: Agora agora, de volta ao trabalho!- Diz pegando seu laptop da bolsa.- To vendo que terei muitas histórias para contar...- Diz entrando em seu blog secreto, o título era "Violet World", logo seus dedos hábeis começam a digitar algo.

Ksenya se preparava para sair quando vê Kevin implicando com Lucas.

KEVIN: Você é um nerd mesmo! Por isso que ninguém quer namorar com você!

LUCAS: Me deixa em paz!

KSENYA: E aí meninos, que tal alguém me mostrar o lugar?- Pergunta.

KEVIN: Eu te levo priminha, minha companhia é melhor do que a desse tosco!- Diz empurrando Lucas que cai de bunda no chão.

KSENYA: Pega leve com ele que apesar de tudo é meu irmão!

KEVIN: Parece que arranjou uma protetora!

KSENYA: Não estou protegendo ninguém, apenas não quero que meu pai me veja com maus olhos.

KEVIN: Que seja, vamos!

Em Touro, Aldebaran havia ido às compras com Alcino, Fátima limpava a casa enquanto Jovita dormia no sofá.

SASHA: Oi Fátima!- Diz batendo na porta com Hilary.- Desculpa ir entrando, mas estava aberta.

FÁTIMA: Que isso, entra.- Diz limpando as mãos no avental.

SASHA: Essa é minha enteada, Hilary.

FÁTIMA: Prazer, ela é linda! A cara do pai.

HILARY: Prazer.- Sorri.

SASHA: Queria saber se não quer ir até Rodório fazer umas compras.

FÁTIMA: Que pena, estou limpando a casa agora e Jovita acabou de dormir... Mas talvez Michael queira ir...

SASHA: O filho do Aldebaran? Como foi?

FÁTIMA: Não tão bem, foi meio agressivo com o pai, mas não o culpo, na verdade não culpo nenhum dos dois, só rezo para que se entendam... Não sei se ele iria me atender, será que não pode ir chamar, Hilary?

HILARY: Claro!

FÁTIMA: O quarto é o último.

Hilary vai até o quarto indicado e bate à porta.

MICHAEL: O que é?

HILARY: Oi, eu sou a filha do Mú, queria saber se não quer ir até Rodório fazer umas compras?

Após um barulho, a porta se abre, eles cruzam os olhares, Michael se encanta com as pintinhas que ela tinha no lugar das sobrancelhas, as pintinhas que tanto a incomodavam.

HILARY: Oi, eu sou a Hilary! Michael não é?- Sorri.

MICHAEL: Isso mesmo.

SASHA: Vamos meninos?- Grita da cozinha.

HILARY: Vamos?

MICHAEL: Claro, acho que preciso me distrair um pouco.

Lara tinha acabado de tomar um banho.

LARA: Que lugar quente...- Diz enquanto se abanava.

Estava com os cabelos molhados e vestia apenas uma calcinha e uma camiseta preta e grande, vai até a cozinha e abre a geladeira, pegando uma lata de cerveja.

RAPAZ: Mestre!!!- Um rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos azuis safira entra correndo na casa de Câncer, dando de cara com a garota.

RAPAZ: Oh! Me desculpe, não sabia que o mestre estava acompanhado...- Diz virando o rosto rubro por ver a garota semi nua.

LARA: Ah? Mestre? De quem você ta falando, e quem é você pra entrar assim na casa dos outros sem bater?

RAPAZ: Sou Daniele, aprendiz de Câncer.

LARA: É aprendiz do ogro do meu pai?

DANIELE: PAI! Você é filha do Mestre Máscara da Morte?- Olha assustado para a garota.

LARA: Infelizmente eu sou! O que foi?- Diz vendo que o rapaz não tirava os olhos dela.

DANIELE: Me..Me desculpe, é que a senhorita está...está...está...

LARA: Estou oque? Pare de gaguejar!

DANIELE: A senhorita está semi nua.- Diz virando o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

LARA: Nunca viu uma mulher nua?- Ri a garota, o rapaz nada responde.- É virgem?- Vê o rapaz ficar mais vermelho ainda.- Ah! Não me diga que é BV?

MDM: Ai que dor de cabeça dos infernos...Diz saindo do quarto.

DANIELE: Mestre!

MDM: Não me chame de Mestre! E já não mandei ir treinar com o Shaka!

DANIELE: Me desculpe senhor. Juro que irei treinar direito! Quero proteger a casa de Câncer!

MDM: Que seja! Onde fica o remédio para dor de cabeça!

DANIELE: Acho que guardei no armário da cozinha.- Diz abrindo os armários até encontrar o vidrinho de aspirina.- Tome senhor, água.- Diz entregando uma pílula e uma garrafa de água.

MDM: Passa pra cá.- Diz pegando as coisas da mão dele.

DANIELE: Não sabia que tinha uma filha.

MDM: Não é da sua conta moleque! Vá fazer algo que presta! Vá treinar!- Diz voltando para o quarto.

DANIELE: Sim Mestre! Com licença senhorita Lara.- Diz saindo da casa.

LARA: Senhorita? Que banana.- Diz vendo o rapaz descer as escadas.

AnneSophie resolve passear um pouco, estava com muita raiva para encarar o pai novamente, após colocar uma roupa mais confortável, ela tenta sair sem que ninguém a veja.

SHURA JR: Quer brincar?- Pergunta com duas armas de brinquedo e um chapéu de cowboy.

ANNESOPHIE: Agora não pirralho! Se disser à alguém que me viu sair, eu te pego depois!- Ameaça.

Não sabia qual trilha pegar, o vento balança seus cabelos e trás junto um cheiro bom de rosas, ela resolve ir ver de onde vinha e sobe as escadas, passando pela casa de Aquário e chegando à Peixes.

ANNESOPHIE: Que lindo!- Diz vendo o canteiro de rosas, das mais diferentes cores, ela se aproxima para sentir o cheiro de perto.

ALGUÈM: Não a tocaria se fosse você.

ANNESOPHIE: Quem é?- Pergunta vendo um rapaz sentado em um banco de madeira. Era alto, magro mas tinha os músculos definidos, seus cabelos eram negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a franja quase cobria os olhos azuis bem claros, sua pele era levemente morena.

DOMINICK: Me chamo Dominick e a senhorita está no jardim do meu Mestre. Acho que não sabe, mas muita dessas rosas são venenosas, por isso tomaria cuidado ao tocá-las.

ANNESOPHIE: Obrigada por avisar.- Diz se afastando.

DOMINICK: Nunca te vi por aqui... Está sem máscara, não é uma amazona.

ANNESOPHIE: Sou AnneSophie e vim passar uma temporada na casa do meu pai.

DOMINICK: Quem seria seu pai?

ANNESOPHIE: O traste que mora à duas casas daqui.

DOMINICK: Duas casas... Shura?- A garota concorda com a cabeça.

ALGUÉM: Dominick! Irei contar para seu Mestre que fugiu dos treinos novamente!

DOMINICK: Dá um tempo Yurik!- Diz virando o rosto.

YURIK: Quem é ela?- Diz de maneira fria. Yurik era mais alto que Dominick, seus cabelos eram platinados na altura do pescoço e seus olhos azul cobalto.

DOMINICK: Ah! Essa é a filha do Shura, AnneSophie.

ANNESOPHIE: Prazer.- Diz, mas Yurik nada responde.

YURIK: Não temos tempo, vamos logo!- Diz dando as costas.

DOMINICK: Não ligue para o Yurik, é só um pouco tímido.

ANNESOPHIE: Tímido? Pra mim é antipático!- Diz cruzando os braços.

AFRODITE: Dominick, o que faz aqui? Pensei que estava treinando.- Diz vendo o pupilo, estava com Pallas.

DOMINICK: Estava apenas descansando um pouco, já estava voltando aos treinos.

AFRODITE: Bom, já que está aqui, quero lhe apresentar minha filha, Pallas.

PALLAS: Olá.

DOMINICK: Olá! Falando em filha, essa é a do Shura!

AFRODITE: AnneSophie certo?- Diz vendo a garota concordar.- Você e Pallas podem ir ver o treino dos outros aprendizes, leve-as Dominick, logo estarei lá!

DOMINICK: Claro.

Passavam pela casa de Aquário, quando vêem Sophie sentada na varanda com Aiha e Pierre.

AIHA: Fugindo dos treinos de novo?

DOMINICK: Não estava fugindo! Foi o Yurik quem disse?

AIHA: Não seja bobo, ele não disse nada, mas desconfiei, pois ele desceu com uma cara... Onde estão indo?- Pergunta vendo Pallas e AnneSophie.

ANNESOPHIE: Estamos indo ver os aprendizes treinando.

AIHA: Que legal, porque não vai com elas Sophie?- pergunta para a enteada.

PIERRE: Posso ir també?

AIHA: Hoje não, da última vez quase tiveram que revirar o Santuário todo atrás de você, do Alcino e do Jr(Shura).

PIERRE: Ahhhhh...- Diz fazendo bico.

SOPHIE: Depois te conto como foi!- Diz para o pequeno que sorri.

Os quatro descem em direção às arenas, Dominick ia na frente, um pouco atrás as meninas.

SOPHIE: Como foi com o pai de vocês?

PALLAS: Pensei que seria um drama, mas foi um encontro normal, só não acredito que seja filha do Afrodite, ele é muito bonito!

ANNESOPHIE: Como se você não fosse... É só se arrumar.

PALLAS: Não sou bonita, sou toda desengonçada...

ANNESOPHIE: Não vou discutir com você.- Diz vendo que nada do que falasse ia convencer a garota.

SOPHIE: Temos o mesmo nome, quer dizer, o Sophie.

ANNESOPHIE: É mesmo! Mas pode me chamar de Ann.

SOPHIE: Não tenho apelidos, mas min há mãe costumava me chamar de Petit Lis. E você Pallas, não tem apelidos?

PALLAS: Meu nome é curto para ter apelidos, mas muitos me chamam de P-chan ou Pah.

Logo chegam à arena de treinos, além de Dominick, Yurik, Daniele e Soul que eram os Aprendizes de Peixes, Aquário, Câncer e Áries respectivamente, estavam ainda Lisandro de Sagitário e Alessander de Touro.

ALESSANDER: Olha só, Dominick trouxe gatinhas para ver os treinos.- Era um rapaz alto e de pele morena, seus cabelos eram azul arroxeados e rebeldes, pareciam curtos de frente, mas estavam presos em um rabo que chegava à cintura, a franja tapava parcialmente um dos olhos, seus olhos eram felinos e da mesma cor dos cabelos. Vou mostrar o quanto sou bom!- Diz desferindo um golpe em Lisandro, que estava de costas, este cai de bunda no chão.

LISANDRO: Ei!- Diz se levantando.

ALESSANDER: Vamos lá!- Diz chamando o outro com o dedo.

LISANDRO: O que deu em você? Não queria treinar agora a pouco e do nada me ataca?

SOUL: É que tem garotas vendo a luta.

YURIK: Esse metido quer é se exibir!

LISANDRO: Garo..tas?- Diz um pouco assustado.

Aiolos havia chegado em Leão com Maeve.

AIOLOS: Oi de casa!- Diz batendo a porta.

MARIN: Oi Aiolos! Essa deve ser minha nova sobrinha.- Diz dando um beijo no rosto de ambos.- Sou Marin, como s echama?

MAEVE: Me chamo Maeve.- Diz com um sorriso.

AIOLOS: E o Olia?

MARIN: Está na sala.- Diz dando passagem para os dois entrarem.- Não foi muito bem com o Haruhi...- Diz baixinho para Aiolos.

AIOLOS: Maeve, porque você não chama seu primo para um passeio? Assim podem se conhecer melhor.

MAEVE: Claro.

MARIN: O quarto é aquele ali.- Diz indicando o quarto de Haruhi.

Haruhi estava deitado olhando para o teto.

HARUHI: O que estou fazendo aqui afinal?- Diz para si mesmo, quando ouve leves batidas na porta.- Quem é?

MAEVE: Oi... Sou sua prima, a Maeve, não quer dar uma volta?

Haruhi senta na cama, coça a cabeça e fica pensativo por um tempo, indo atender a porta em seguida.

HARUHI: Bom, acho que um pouco de ar fará bem.

Haruhi e Maeve descem as escadarias.

MAEVE: Como foi com seu pai?

HARUHI:...

MAEVE: Não muito bem né? Bom, também estranho um pouco, mas não sei, minha mãe falava tão bem do meu pai, que foi como se o conhecesse à muito tempo, acho que com o tempo irá se ajeitar com o seu.

HARUHI: Não o culpo pela morte da minha mãe, mas não consigo perdoá-lo por ter feito minha mãe sofrer tanto. Se ele era comprometido não deveria ter iludido minha mãe, que até sua morte ainda era apaixonada por ele. Mas sabe o que mais me incomoda? A mulher dele se parece com minha mãe...

MAEVE: Sei que é difícil, mas se precisar de algo, pode contar comigo.

HARUHI: Obrigado.- Sorri.

_Continua..._

Não tenho muito o que comentar nesse capítulo. Apenas que estou muito empolgada com essa fic! Preciso escrever a outra que tenho, mas não sei, me empolguei nessa!

Se tiverem algo que queiram acrescentar, alguma cena ou algo que queiram mudar na ficha de vocês, fiquem à vontade para mandar MP, fica mais fácil de escrever uma boa fic!

Ah sim! Tive que mudar dois pares, era para ser Maeve com Haruhi e Cassandra com Soul, mas vi que a Maeve e o Haruhi eram primos e depois de um sorteio, mudei para Maeve com Soul e Cassandra com Haruhi, o começo dessa fic era o encontro da Cassie com o Soul, mas como não ficou nada como um encontro romântico, mantive da mesma maneira.

Beijos


	7. Chapter 7

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

O dia amanhecia no Santuário, era domingo, mas Lunelle acaba despertando, olha para o lado e vê Ksenya dormindo profundamente, como já tinha despertado, foi ver quem estava na cozinha.

LETÌCIA: Bom dia Lunelle, dormiu bem?

LUNELLE: Bom dia Letícia.

LETÍCIA: Me chame de tia Letty!

LUNELLE: Tia Letty! Me chame de Lu ou Lune então!- Diz com um sorriso.

SAGA: Bom dia.- Diz se espreguiçando.

LUNELLE: Pai!- Diz pulando nos braços deste, Letícia ri da cena.

SAGA: Desculpe Lunelle, mas sou seu tio Saga.

LUNELLE: Desculpa, é que são tão parecidos...

SAGA: Não precisa se preocupar, muitos se confundem.

KANON: Bom dia família!

LUNELLE: Agora é meu pai né?

KANON: Ah! Bom dia Lunelle.- Diz abraçando a garota.- Desculpe por ontem, a Marian não é má pessoa.

SAGA: Mas não aceita o fato de você ser filha de uma traição. Nada contra você ou sua vmãe, que com certeza não tem culpa nenhuma, não é Kanon?

KANON: Não precisa me lembrar...- Diz olhando feio para o irmão.

SAMIRA: Mãe, eu vou ir lá na casa da Mirna, ela disse que ia me emprestar um livro.

LETÍCIA: Tão cedo assim? Eles devem estar dormindo. Tome seu café primeiro.

SAMIRA: Ta bom...- Diz sentando na mesa.

LUNELLE: Posso ir com você? Queria conhecer meus outros primos.

SAMIRA: Claro! Mas se prepare porque a Mila é um clone da tia Marian.- Diz baixinho para que Kanon não ouça..

LUNELLE: Isso é ruim?- Pergunta inocentemente. "Que pergunta idiota Lunelle, claro que é ruim... Só espero que ela não venha me encher o saco ou irá sentir a fúria de Violet!", pensa enquanto passava geléia no pão.

SAGA: Bom, melhor eu ir indo.- Diz se levantando.

LUNELLE: Aonde vai tio?

SAGA: Treinar.

LUNELLE: Tão cedo assim?

KANON: É o fardo que os Cavaleiros de Ouro carregam, treinar os sucessores. Sorte minha não ser um deles.

LUNELLE: Bom treino tio!- Diz com um sorriso.

SAGA: Obrigado Lunelle.- Saga retribui o sorriso.

Cassandra tomava seu café da manhã em uma ponta da enorme mesa, na outra ponta, Shion lia o jornal e Melody dormia ao pé da dona.

CASSANDRA: Porque eu tenho que acordar tão cedo em um domingo?-m Diz dando um enorme bocejo.

SHION: E porque dormir até tarde?

CASSANDRA: Porque? Simples, é tão bom...

SHION: Para se ter uma boa disciplina é preciso acordar cedo.

CASSANDRA: Não quero disciplina...- Resmunga.

SAORI: Bom dia Shion, bom dia Cassandra.- Sorri, Cassandra sorri muxoxa.- Aconteceu algo?

CASSANDRA: É que me tiraram da cama cedo.- Diz olhando feio para o pai.

SAORI: Shion, ela não é uma aprendiz, é apenas uma adolescente, deixe que ela durma até quando quiser.- Cassandra olha para Shion com cara de "viu só".

SHION: Desculpe-me Athena, mas ela é minha filha, eu sei o que é melhor para ela.- Saori balança a cabeça negativamente e Cassandra emburra na mesa.

SAORI:Cassandra, porque não aproveita que o dia está bonito e não vai passear com os outros?

CASSANDRA: Vou ver.- Diz saindo da mesa com Melody atrás.

SAORI: Sei que a filha é sua, mas acho que não deveria tratá-la dessa maneira, você mal a conhece.

SHION: Tem razão, eu mal a conheço. Confesso que não sei como agir... Nunca me imaginei sendo pai e do nada me aparece uma garota já crescida.- Diz colocando o jornal na mesa.

SAORI: Tenha paciência e a trate com mais carinho, dessa maneira nunca conseguirá o amor dela.

SHION: Eu sei.

Cassandra vai até a biblioteca, era um dos locais favoritos, adorava livros e adorava mais ainda se perder no meio deles, subindo em uma cadeira pega um livro grosso de capa verde escura, indo até a poltrona perto da janela se põe a ler o livro.

CASSANDRA: Cara chato.- Resmunga mais uma vez antes de se perder nas linhas.

Quando Ksenya acorda, Lunelle e Samira já haviam saído da casa, indo para a cozinha, encontra Letícia limpando a mesa.

LETÍCIA: Bom dia Ksenya.

KSENYA: Bom dia.

LETÍCIA: Quer comer algo?

KSENYA: Só um copo de leite.- Letícia enche um copo de leite e entrega para a garota.- Obrigada. E os outros?

LETÍCIA: Marian está dormindo, Kanon saiu com Kevin, Samira e Lunelle foram até a casa do Milo, Lucas foi para o curso de inglês e seu pai foi treinar na arena.

KSENYA: Acho que vou até lá, onde fica?- Letícia explica para a garota que vai se trocar e sai em seguida.

Estava perto da arena quando ouve alguém tocar violão, curiosa, vai até onde vinha o som, sentado nas escadarias estava Marick, de olhos fechados seus dedos tocavam as cordas, a música era "Satisfaction" dos Rolling Stones.

Ksenya senta um pouco afastada de Marick e fica a ouvir a música admirada com a habilidade dele.

KSENYA: Toca muito bem!- Diz batendo palmas.

MARICK: Ah, obrigado...- Diz sem jeito.- Pensei que estava sozinho.

KSENYA: Vim à pouco tempo, achei melhor ficar quieta para não te assustar.

MARICK: É a filha do Saga não? Sou o filho do Milo.

KSENYA: Ouvi dizer que a filha dele é um clone da minha tia.

MARICK: Afff, existe outra como a Mila?

KSENYA: Vejo que é verdade.- Ri.

MARICK: O que acha daqui?- Pergunta colocando o violão de lado.

KSENYA: Além de quente?-Pergunta enquanto se abana.- Sou russa e estou acostumada com o frio. Mas fora isso, acho aqui muito bonito, a paisagem é demais!

MARICK: Concordo. Parece um lugar saído dos livros de histórias, ótimo para desenhar.

KSENYA: Você desenha?

MARICK: Tento...

KSENYA: Posso ver?

MARICK: É apenas um esboço...-Diz tirando um caderno de desenhos da bolsa e entregando para Ksenya.

KSENYA: Nossa! Que lindo...- Diz encantada, deixando o rapaz sem graça.

Hilary ajudava Sasha na cozinha, a ex amazona preparava um cozido de legumes e frango e a garota picava o pepino para a salada, a garota estava calada e Sasha sabia o motivo.

SASHA: Não se preocupe Hilary, seu pai volta para o almoço.

HILARY: Mas é domingo!- Diz pelo fato de Mú ter ido treinar.

SASHA: Não existe fim de semana para eles, afinal, nunca se sabe quando alguém vai querer atacar o Santuário ou Athena.

Hilary suspira e continua a cortar o pepino, mas por um descuido, acaba cortando o dedo.

HILARY: Ai!- Diz antes de se teleportar involuntariamente.

SASHA: Está tudo bem? Hilary?- Diz vendo a cozinha vazia.

Em Touro todos haviam acabado o almoço.

MICHAEL: Estava muito bom! Primeira vez que como comida brasileira.

FÁTIMA: Fico feliz que tenha gostado!- Diz com um sorriso.- Alcino, leve a marmita para seu pai.- Diz entregando o embrulho.

ALCINO: Vem comigo Michael?

MICHAEL: Err... Ok, vamos.

Alcino descia na frente pulando as escadas com o embrulho nas mãos, Michael estava um pouco atrás e observava o menino com o olhar distante.

MICHAEL: Como é o seu pai?

ALCINO: Quer dizer nosso pai né? Sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho.- Essas palavras fazem Michael soltar um sorriso, também queria irmãos.- Papai é forte, corajoso e muito legal! Sempre brinca comigo, às vezes fica bravo quando não faço as lições de casa ou quando não respeito o que mamãe. Mas ele é um homem muito bom! Eu amo muito ele e quero ser igualzinho à ele quando crescer!

Assim que chegam ao coliseu, Michael fica na entrada e vê Alcino correr para o pai, entregando a marmita,o taurino o pega no colo e o rodopia no ar, seu olhar fica melacólico, não podia reclamar de seu padrasto, o homem que pensou ser seu pai até a morte de sua mãe, sempre recebeu amor e carinho necessário, mas Michael não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se Aldebaran estivesse com sua mãe.

ALCINO: Michael também veio!- Diz apontando para o irmão.

Aldebaran sorri um pouco receoso o balança os braços, Michael balança de volta e se aproxima, sabia que seu pai não tinha culpa, talvez ele devesse perdoar e tentar aproveitar sua estadia.

ALDEBARAN: Bom dia filho.

MICHAEL: Bom dia.

ALDEBARAN: Chegou em boa hora, quero lhe apresentar meu pupilo, venha aqui Alessander! Esse é meu filho, Michael!- Diz com orgulho.

ALESSANDER: E aí carinha, prazer!

MICHAEL: Prazer.

ALESSANDER: Tem muita sorte rapaz!

MICHAEL: Porque?

ALESSANDER: Acaba de conhecer o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais forte de todos os tempos!

SHARON: Nada modesto...- Diz uma amazona se aproximando, seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara branca com uma estrela em volta do olho esquerdo, sua pele era negra, seus cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros, eram cheios e de cachos pequenos, era alta e de corpo esbelto.- Sou Sharon, aprendiz de Capricórnio!

MICHAEL: Prazer... Não quero ser indiscreto, mas porque está de máscara?

SHARON: Porque sou uma mulher, nós mulheres temos que esconder o rosto se quisermos ser amazonas, é a condição para podermos lutar de igual para igual com os homens. Mas não usamos essa máscara 24 horas por dia, apenas nos treinos e missões.

ALCINO: Podemos ficar os treinos?

ALESSANDER: Claro Al! Fique e veja como sou o melhor daqui!- Diz estralando os dedos.

KIN: Não tão rápido Ale! Terá que me vencer primeiro!- Diz chamando o outro para briga com o dedo. Era aprendiz de Leão, era o mais baixo dos aprendizes, de pele negra, corpo musculoso e cabelos curtos, seus olhos são castanhos e tem a barba feita por fazer, tinha um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto e era claro o tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

ALESSANDER: Como queira...- Diz também com um sorriso maroto.

Michael fica impressionado com a velocidade deles, por um segundo havia perdido eles de vista. Na verdade estava impressionado com tudo que via, além de Alessander e Kin que lutavam, Yurik estava dentro de uma esquife de gelo, mas podia ver uma estranha luz emanando dele, havia um rapaz e uma garota em posição de lótus emanando luz de seus corpos, ambos tinham a pele morena de sol e os cabelos cor de trigo, a garota usava uma máscara com um escorpião vermelho no rosto, eram Elijah de Virgem e Noah de Escorpião. Dominick treinava defesa com Soul que atacava, Sharon havia voltado para seus treinos e empurrava uma enorme rocha, Daniele socava um pilar que tremia a cada golpe, havia um outro rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e arrepiados com uma trança fina e longa, sua pele era bem clara e seus olhos felinos e verde escuro, era Joshua de Gêmeos que treinava golpes com Saga. Libra ainda não tinha um aprendiz.

DOMINICK: Onde será que está o Lisandro?

SOUL: É mesmo, não o vi hoje, justo ele que é o primeiro a chegar...

DOMINICK: Será que perdeu a hora?- Ri.

SHARON: Parece que hoje ele não vem treinar, está um pouco febril e Aiolos mandou ele ficar descansando.- Diz após ouvir o comentário de Dominick.

DOMINICK: Duvido que ele fique parado.

Lunelle e Samira estavam no quarto de Mirna, o quarto tinha as paredes cor de rosa e cortinas de babado, o quarto era dividido com Moa.

LUNELLE: Nossa, quantos livros...

MIRNA: São da Moa, a maioria é de ciências e medicina. Pode pegar qualquer livro prima! Não somos primas de sangue, mas estou feliz do mesmo jeito!- Diz para Lunelle.

SAMIRA: Ela quer ser médica.

MIRNA: E tem só 5 anos... Não sei a quem ela puxou...

Nessa hora, as três ouvem uma gritaria no corredor, eram Margareth e Mila.

MILA: Sua ridícula!!!!!

MARGARETH: Sua paty! Loira burra!

MILA: Cala a boca sua brega!!! Invejosa!!!

MARGARETH: Invejosa? Se enxerga!

SAMIRA: O que foi dessa vez?

MIRNA: Não faço ideia, elas brigam 5 vezes ao dia...

LUNELLE: O clima está meio pesado por aqui, acho que eu vou indo.

SAMIRA: Eu e Mirna vamos até Rodório, quer ir?

LUNELLE: Fica para outro dia.

Após deixar a bagunça da casa de Escorpião para trás, Lunelle descia as escadas em direção à Gêmeos quando vê um rapaz subindo, usava roupas de treino já surradas, era alto e de pele parda, seus cabelos eram castanhos e arrepiados e seus olhos castanhos. Nunca havia visto um rapaz tão bonito quanto ele, Lunelle o via se aproximar em câmera lenta, sem querer um sorriso brota em seus lábios, queria saber quem ele era. Os Deuses devem tê-la ouvido, pois ele vira em sua direção e sorri, diminuindo os passos.

LISANDRO: Olá! Sou Lisandro, é nova por aqui?

LUNELLE: Sou Lunelle, filha do Saga.- Diz com um sorriso."Meu, que gato!!!"

LISANDRO: Sou aprendiz de Sagitário, é amiga da Maeve?

LUNELLE: Claro! Você sempre corre por aqui?

LISANDRO: Nem sempre, é que hoje estou um pouco febril e meu mestre não me deixou treinar, mas para não perder o costume, resolvi correr pelas escadarias.

LUNELLE: Não devia fazer muito esforço...

LISANDRO: Não se preocupe! Estou tomando uma vitamina caseira que é tiro e queda! Quer experimentar?- Diz estendendo uma garrafa térmica.

Lunelle pega a garrafa e toma um pouco da tal vitamina que tinha uma textura viscosa. LISANDRO: Bom não é?- Diz ansioso com a resposta da garota.

LUNELLE: Uhum... Muito bom...- "Urgh! Mas que diabos é isso... Não posso dizer que está ruim, vai queimar meu filme...", pensa tentando disfarçar a careta.- O que tem aqui?

LISANDRO: Tem ovos crus, gengibre, cenoura, espinafre e outras ervas que não me lembro direito o que era... Se quiser eu te ensino umas receitas boas!

LUNELLE: Adoraria!

LISANDRO: Ótimo! Nos vemos outro dia, melhor eu ir para casa antes que Mestre Aiolos me veja. Até mais Lunelle!- Diz se despedindo.

LUNELLE: Até...- Diz com um suspiro.

SOPHIE: Lunelle?

LUNELLE: Hum?

SOPHIE: Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta vendo a garota com cara avoada.

LUNELLE: Nada não...- Diz pulando as escadas e cantarolando.

SOPHIE: O que será que deu nela?

Enquanto isso, Pallas lia seu blog preferido, que por coincidência era o "Violet World", a garota não via maldade naquele blog, mas uma maneira de se libertar, morria de vontade de ter a coragem da escritora que dizia o que pensava da pessoas. Seus olhos brilham ao ver que ele estava atualizado:

_"O berço da Filosofia. Whatever. Aqui estou eu, noutro país, noutro mundo, encontrando os mesmos tipos de pessoinhas de sempre._

Um pai. Cara, eu tenho um pai! Lógico. Eu quis dizer... ora, vocês entenderam. Ele é tão lindo e adorável! Meu querido papai, porém, tem por esposa uma megera. Ela abusa dele (ah, me dá agonia vê-lo tão submisso!) e ainda parece não ter gostado nem um pouco de moi. Essa "coisa" a que doravante chamo madrasta deu cria com meu pai, um rapazinho irritante que nada tem na cabeça além de... well, ainda não sei se ele tem algo na cabeça.

Conheci ainda meu tio e sua esposa. São adoráveis! E têm filhos gêmeos, um garoto e uma garota, que também me parecem muito gentis. Do lado deles (e meu pai também), a recepção foi até bem agradável - à exceção da megera e seu filhote, claro. Acho que fui nascer do lado torto da família - ou melhor, do lado com mau gosto (francamente, né, pai? Depois de uma mulher tão perfeita quanto a minha mãe, parece ter esquecido o bom gosto no States...). Ah! Bem, esse meu tio, a exemplo do meu paps, também andou tendo uma filha "extraoficial", que acabou chegando aqui junto comigo e com quem divido o quarto. Essa minha outra prima é um tanto rebelde. Hum, acho que vou gostar dela (apesar de ela ser gentil com a "peça" do meu "querido" meio-irmão).

Ah, como eu queria que meus primos fossem meus irmãos! Mas moramos todos juntos, mesmo, então nem faz tanta diferença. Ah, sim: vivemos... numa espécie de condomínio, sabem? Com regras bem estritas, mas que seja, não sou de arrumar confusão (vocês bem sabem, rs). Tem muito mais gente por aqui (inclusive a irmã da megera também mora aqui, o que quer dizer que tenho mais priminhos. Pra quem era praticamente sozinha no mundo, uma família grega INTEIRA não é mole, não! rsrsrs), mas ainda os conheço pouco. Em breve comento mais sobre eles com vocês.

Ah, o dom que os deuses me deram! Olhando para a família que meu paps arranjou, percebi o quanto ele precisa de mim ^^ OU SEJA, a megera e sua cria acéfala mal perdem por esperar. Vocês sabem, não é, meus queridos? Ninguém mexe comigo sem esperar uma... retribuição. Ora, vamos, é para defender meu pai... (e meu querido primo, já que meu - argh! - irmão o inferniza. Meu pai deveria fazer um teste de DNA naquela criatura, duvido de que seja filho dele. Aliás, duvido mesmo que ele seja um ** sapiens).

Mâmis me ligou. Ah, como sinto falta dela... mas vamos, é uma estada breve, talvez um mês (ainda não tive coragem de contar a ela que estou com meu pai). Afinal, tenho a missão de endireitar esta família aqui... isto é, expurgando os "parasitas" que habitam a casa. Sabem que logo conto tudo pra vocês. Tia Violet na Europa não ia mesmo prestar...

Não me canonizem, s'il vous plâit, já sei que sou demais mas não tenho a menor vocação pra santinha ;-) Quem sabe um anjo do Apocalipse? (HAHAHAHAHAHA!!) E obrigada pelas mensagens, é sempre bom obter reconhecimento dos fãs (rsrs). Prometo tentar respondê-las na medida do possível. Adoro vocês (talvez tanto quanto a recíproca, who knows?)!

Kisses in your lips,

Violet"

PALLAS: Ah... Quem me dera poder escrever as coisas assim... Teria tanto para falar... Encontrar o pai, família nova... Parece um pouco com o que estou vivendo agora... Aliás... Gêmeos, me parece bem familiar...

Nesse momento algo cai sobre ela.

PALLAS: Ai ai... Hilary!?!?

HILARY: PALLAS!?!?!? O que estou fazendo aqui?

PALLAS: Eu é quem pergunto! Estava aqui vendo o computador quando você "caiu" em cima de mim!

HILARY: Eu estava ajudando a Sasha a fazer o almoço e acabei me cortando...- Diz vendo o dedo com um pequeno corte.

PALLAS: Está machucada! Venha, vou fazer um curativo.

HILARY: Estou bem, preciso voltar para casa antes que a Sasha fique preocupada.

PALLAS: Nada disso! Vamos fazer um curativo primeiro.- Diz puxando a outra para dentro da casa de Peixes.

PALLAS: Glen, onde fica a caixa de remédios?

GLENDA: No armário da cozinha, o que aconteceu?

PALLAS: A Hilary se cortou.- Diz pegando a caixa e fazendo Hilary sentar em uma cadeira, fazendo um curativo.

GLENDA: Como se cortou?

HILARY: Estava na cozinha ajudando Sasha a preparar o almoço e quando me cortei acabei vindo parar em cima da Pallas...

GLENDA: Você se teleportou!Acho que o sangue lemuriano corre forte em suas veias.

HILARY: Lemuriano? Teleportar?

GLENDA: É a raça ao qual seu pai e o Shion pertencem. Teleportar é, como posso te explicar, isso que acabou de fazer, transportar seu corpo de um local para outro com a força da mente.

HILARY: Quer dizer a Cassandra também pode se teleportar?

GLENDA: Talvez sim...

HILARY: Somos parentes?

GLENDA: Isso não posso dizer, Shion e Mú provavelmente são os últimos lemurianos, mas não há nada que prove o parentesco deles.

HILARY: Bom, primeiro vou voltar para Áries, Sasha deve estar preocupada, depois vou falar com a Cassandra, ela não sai muito de lá desde que chegou.

PALLAS: Passe aqui depois que eu vou com você!

HILARY: Passo sim! Até depois!- Diz voltando para Áries.

_Continua..._

Peço desculpas pela demora, tive um problema com o computador, bom, estava sem net e quando ela finalmente chega, o PC resolve pifar... Mas já resolvi o problema, eu acho... Resolvi seguir a dica da Suellen-san e não colocar todos os personagens em todos os capítulos, assim posso dar atenção à todos.

Beijos


End file.
